hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Porygonal's 2026 Pacific hurricane season
The 2026 Pacific hurricane season was the third-most active Pacific season on record in terms of named storms. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2026 till:30/11/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/03/2026 till:06/03/2026 color:C1 text:"Moke (C1)" from:26/05/2026 till:30/05/2026 color:TS text:"Amanda (TS)" from:07/06/2026 till:12/06/2026 color:C2 text:"Boris (C2)" from:11/06/2026 till:18/06/2026 color:C4 text:"Cristina (C4)" from:20/06/2026 till:22/06/2026 color:TS text:"Douglas (TS)" from:29/06/2026 till:08/07/2026 color:C3 text:"Elida (C3)" from:01/07/2026 till:13/07/2026 color:C4 text:"Fausto (C4)" from:02/07/2026 till:06/07/2026 color:C1 text:"Genevieve (C1)" from:04/07/2026 till:10/07/2026 color:C2 text:"Hernan (C2)" barset:break from:14/07/2026 till:19/07/2026 color:TS text:"Iselle (TS)" from:20/07/2026 till:29/07/2026 color:C5 text:"Julio (C5)" from:27/07/2026 till:29/07/2026 color:TD text:"Eleven-E (TD)" from:01/08/2026 till:07/08/2026 color:C3 text:"Karina (C3)" from:09/08/2026 till:16/08/2026 color:C5 text:"Nolo (C5)" from:11/08/2026 till:14/08/2026 color:TS text:"Lowell (TS)" from:12/08/2026 till:16/08/2026 color:C2 text:"Marie (C2)" from:24/08/2026 till:06/09/2026 color:C4 text:"Norbert (C4)" from:31/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 color:TD text:"Sixteen-E (TD)" barset:break from:05/09/2026 till:10/09/2026 color:C1 text:"Odalys (C1)" from:13/09/2026 till:25/09/2026 color:C5 text:"Polo (C5)" from:15/09/2026 till:29/09/2026 color:C4 text:"Rachel (C4)" from:18/09/2026 till:28/09/2026 color:C4 text:"Simon (C4)" from:28/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 color:TS text:"Trudy (TS)" from:03/10/2026 till:06/10/2026 color:TS text:"Vance (TS)" from:18/10/2026 till:24/10/2026 color:C1 text:"Olana (C1)" from:26/10/2026 till:28/10/2026 color:TS text:"Winnie (TS)" from:15/11/2026 till:19/11/2026 color:TS text:"Xavier (TS)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2026 till:01/04/2026 text:March from:01/04/2026 till:01/05/2026 text:April from:01/05/2026 till:31/05/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:30/06/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:31/07/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:31/08/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:31/10/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:30/11/2026 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Hurricane Moke In late February, a large westerly wind burst occurred over the Central Pacific. An unusual area of moisture located south of Hawaii, spurred by the now-favorable conditions, began to show signs of tropical cyclogenesis. Gradual development occurred, and on March 1, Subtropical Depression One-C formed. Upon formation, it was broad and slow to intensify. It briefly weakened due to some dry air, but it eventually intensified into Subtropical Storm Moke on March 3. It quickly became tropical as it passed just west of the Hawaiian Islands, causing significant rainfall across Kauai and Oahu, among other smaller islands. Moke began to rapidly intensify as a small eye feature developed, and based on recon observations, Moke was upgraded to a hurricane on March 4. Moke peaked shortly after, with winds of 80 mph. After peaking, Moke entered cooler waters, which started a weakening trend, as convection waned. Moke moved southward underneath a ridge as it weakened. Moke was then steered east, when it finally became post-tropical on March 6. Although Moke did not make landfall in Hawaii, parts of Kauai and Oahu experienced very severe flooding due to the storm's initial broad nature. On Oahu, roughly 20 people died. Ten of these people died when a bus was flipped over in high floodwaters. The rest died either from debris or drowning. Four people died on Kauai, from localized flooding. Tropical Storm Amanda A poorly-organized tropical wave emerged into the Eastern Pacific on May 21. The wave continued south of Mexico, slowly getting better organized. Slowly, convective bands began to develop around the system, and a low-level circulation formed. This prompted the NHC to begin issuing advisories on Tropical Depression One-E, on May 26. An increase in convection six hours later resulted in an upgrade to Tropical Storm Amanda. Amanda strengthened slowly in response to moderate vertical wind shear, and the storm peaked on May 29, with winds of 50 mph. Shortly after peak, the storm entered an area of much stronger shear, and it weakened as convection was pulled away from the center. Amanda became devoid of all convective activity on May 30, and was therefore declared a remnant low. Hurricane Boris A tropical wave spawned a low pressure area in the Eastern Pacific on June 3. The system continued westward, and eventually developed into Tropical Storm Boris on June 7. Boris initially battled some wind shear, but a day or so later conditions became much more favorable, allowing Boris to quickly intensify into a Category 2 hurricane by June 10, as a pinhole eye developed. This was Boris' peak intensity. Boris sustained peak for twelve hours before approaching an area of increased shear. Boris was somewhat slow to weaken, but eventually fell below hurricane intensity late on June 11. The weakening storm marched northwest as it became devoid of most convection, therefore becoming a remnant low, on June 12. Hurricane Cristina As Boris persisted, a new wave entered the Eastern Pacific. This wave was much better organized, being overall larger, and featuring copious convection. With very favorable conditions ahead, It was marked for potential development on June 8. The wave developed banding features, and eventually a low-level circulation. Therefore, Tropical Depression Three-E formed on June 11. It then intensified into Tropical Storm Cristina. While it was forecast to intensify quickly, Cristina initially struggled with hefty amounts of dry air, but was eventually able to mix it out, becoming a hurricane on June 13. At this point, being shielded by a moisture envelope and in a low-shear environment, Cristina underwent rapid intensification as an eye feature appeared. The following day, Cristina hit peak intensity, as a low-end Category 4 hurricane with winds of 130 mph, before shear began to increase around the storm. Despite significant dry air entrainment after this, Cristina was slow to weaken, maintaining hurricane strength for another two days. When it finally weakened to a tropical storm, Cristina executed an eastward turn. On June 18, Cristina weakened to a Tropical Depression, and dissipated later that day. Tropical Storm Douglas A large monsoonal gyre formed over the southern Caribbean sea in mid-June. This gyre created enhanced convective activity in the Eastern Pacific, and spawned a low pressure area. The low pressure area moved westward, and found an area of favorable conditions. Locked in place by a upper-level trough, it developed into Tropical Depression Four-E on June 20. As the Depression intensified into Tropical Storm Douglas, the trough forced the storm northeast. Douglas was a large, sloppy storm and therefore did not intensify quickly. Douglas hit peak intensity on June 21, with winds of 45 mph. As it peaked, Douglas made landfall in Manzanillo, Mexico. Douglas quickly dissipated after landfall, being declared a remnant low early on June 22. Intense convection from Douglas resulted in enhanced rainfall over Mexico. The city of Manzanillo, while being hit directly, was not damaged as bad as initially thought. The biggest threat from Douglas was rainfall, which peaked at 18 inches a couple miles east of Manzanillo. Five people were killed. Hurricane Elida A tropical wave was first noted in the Caribbean sea on June 21. The system failed to develop and crossed over Central America, entering the East Pacific on June 24. The wave eventually entered mostly favorable conditions, and was marked for possible development. The wave slowly organized and developed into a Tropical Depression on June 29. It then became Tropical Storm Elida the next day. Elida gradually intensified, and was upgraded to a hurricane on July 1. Elida struggled to intensify more, however, due to high wind shear to the north. Elida maintained its strength for over a day before an anticyclone developed above it, decreasing shear and allowing Elida to intensify into a major hurricane on July 3. Elida then peaked in strength as a 120 mph Category 3 hurricane, as it approached the Central Pacific. The storm underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening and briefly re-intensifying into a major hurricane. Elida began to weaken again, however, due to decreasing sea surface temperatures. Elida passed south of Hawaii, weakening below hurricane status on July 6. The storm officially dissipated on July 8, when it was devoid of all convection. Hurricane Fausto Following the precursor to Elida, another tropical wave entered the Eastern Pacific on June 25. Hurricane Genevieve Hurricane Hernan Tropical Storm Iselle Hurricane Julio Tropical Depression Eleven-E Hurricane Karina Hurricane Nolo Tropical Storm Lowell Hurricane Marie Hurricane Norbert Tropical Depression Sixteen-E Hurricane Odalys Hurricane Polo Hurricane Rachel Hurricane Simon Tropical Storm Trudy Tropical Storm Vance Hurricane Olana Tropical Storm Winnie Tropical Storm Xavier Season Effects Storm Names Central Pacific Retirement Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Record seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:El Nino years Category:VileMaster